Who killed Rolf?
by Jl03
Summary: After a night of fun. the Eds discover that Rolf is dead, what will they do once they find out.
1. Chapter 1

On a dark and stormy night three friends Ed Edd and Eddy, were walking out of a movie theater when they saw something very strange.

Yo, that thing looks out of this world. You're out of this world Ed. Before we call something out of this world, we better examine it. Who do you think we are Mystery Inc.? If we might do that and I'm not getting in trouble right now.

Um you guys it's a dead body. Ed you're right it is a dead body but who can it be. Oh my god! Its Rolf, Rolf is dead you guys. We should go to the cops and tell them what happened. No way man if we do that the cops will think we did it, I decide we just get out of here. Eddy that just makes us look even guiltier; I know what we should do.

Ok shoot Sherlock what should we do. We should go investigate to see what really caused this. What's in it for us man? Well Eddy if you report something like this to a cop we are bound to get some cash. How much cash are you talking about Edd?

We are bound to get up to $500 just for telling what we saw. Really, so you are telling me that we gat up to $500 just for reporting this alright. I'm glad you see it my way Eddy. I'm bout to be rich, finally stinking rich man. Say that again Eddy Alright we are going to be rich, happy now sock head can we solve this crime now or what.

Alright this is the first chapter in this story. I will be updating this story daily so stay tuned. If you think you know who killed Rolf feel free to say who, and give a valid reason to why they would kill Rolf also.


	2. Chapter 2

Wait before we go get the cops we have to find the bastard that killed Rolf. How do you know that Rolf is dead? Well I checked his vital signs and he isn't breathing and there is no heart beat. Since when were you a doctor double-d? I am in medical club Eddy so I know what I am talking about.

Ok so where do we go from now? Ed what do you suppose we do from here? I don't know you guys, nit I can't help you guys right now, I'm sorry but I do have my reasons. Well we're both standing here are you going to tell us or what? Well you see, Rolf just died, since I love animals I think I should look after them, but the real reason for why I can't help you guys right now is because I have to tell Sarah and Jimmy what happened.

Why do you have to tell them first, you know were going to tell everybody once we go back to the cul-de-sac Ed? It has to be me that will tell them guys, they are the youngest ones in the group and I think it will be better if I'm the one to tell them alright.

Alright me and Eddy understand go and make sure they are safe, the both of us will meet you in a few. Alright you guys good luck. Sock head how are we going to solve this with out Ed, he's the muscle of the group man Well I suggest we go door to door and ask everyone what they were doing at the time Rolf was killed. Alright I suggest we be bad cop and good cop. Whatever gets this resolved quicker and efficiently will do for me.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright Double-D where do go first. Ed is with Sarah and Jimmy I suggest we start with Kevin first. Why he doesn't even like us. That doesn't matter Eddy, Kevin is Rolf's best friend so he is the most important factor right now.

**Kevin's House 11pm**

Dorks what are you doing here, and where is the other dork. Nice to see you to we have to something important to tell you. What is it? We were walking home after the movies and we found a body lying in the street covered with blood.

So who was it? We're sorry to say it was Rolf, he is dead man. Alright, come on in, I'll get some soda and tell you anything that can help. Nice house by the way. Thanks, so what were we talking about again and where is Ed. We are talking about what you could tell us about when you were last with Rolf. Ed went back home to tell Sarah and Jimmy what happened. Well Rolf and I were talking about this football game we just saw and we were both excited about practicing so we could maybe be drafted into the NFL.

So what happened after that? Double D asked as he was searching for clues. We agreed to go to the field and practice some more so we went to the football field. That's when he told me something important. What?

He said he was severely sick and just wanted to talk. So I convinced him how strong he was and I wouldn't let him back down from his dream. After forty minutes I was he was not normally and I took him back home and told him to get better. That is something that's normal, to play through pain.

Kevin don't feel so sad you said he was sick so it isn't your fault man, it could have done many things that caused this don't blame your self man. I know and I left around 9 so I couldn't have been the one to do it. I promise I will do whatever I could to help, I know this is hard for all of us to deal with but if we stay strong we can solve this.

Alright we will work as a team, and when we are done with this Edd and I will make this up to you and I'm paying for it all. No scam or anything like that it is at least what we could do for you.


	4. Chapter 4

Double-D did you guys find any clue that will allow us to solve this quicker. Ed asked still waiting to find the latest news. We did, we just want to meet up at my house to discus every single piece of evidence that we have found Ed. Alright, hopefully this can be resolved before anybody gets hurt plus Jimmy and Sarah are freaking out right now. By the way you guys did investigate every single inch of the cul-de-sac right.

Oh crap we forgot to check on the Kankers, Ed just get everyone and bring them over to my house. Why are you going to the trailer park anyways, they are going to attack you with affection and we don't have to deal with all of that? Come on Ed I know they can protect their selves perfectly fine but, I want to make sure they are 100% fine.

Seriously double-d why are you going there we both know that all three of us fear the Kanker sisters but, why are you acting so damn brave man. Ok if you really want to know I am secretly dating Marie alright and I won't be able to sleep at all if I knew that she was in danger and I didn't do a thing to protect her. Alright protect her but before you go are you going solo or with Eddy?

Well actually I'm going with Kevin, Eddy is highly too scared to go there so me and Kevin are going to see if they are safe. Why are you even with Kevin the man hates us and callus the three of us a "dork" on a regular basis. What's going on? After you left to go protect Sarah and Jimmy I convinced Eddy to go to Kev's house so we could tell him what happened to Rolf.

Why wouldn't making him suffer a bit make you feel better Double-D.? Hell no! I am not Eddy and for some strange stupid reason you are acting like him. I don't care if you're stronger than me damn it but, you better believe I will knock the stupidity out of you if you say anything like that to me again.

Chill man I'm sorry I don't know what got to me. Its like since Rolf has been dead we have been strict by that boomerang and it won't leave us till we find the asshole that killed Rolf. I bet my imaginary friend would know who killed Rolf. Don't bring him into this please no disrespect but let's go at this logically, and we got to do this rationally nothing can go wrong. Call me if you find anything alright.

You got it bro. Who was that? It was double-d what did Einstein Say? Double-D said that he has a lead but. But what, is something wrong. No nothing is wrong it's just that he wants us to go to his house so he can tell us what he found out. Thank god that he is safe, it would suck if he was attacked. Please don't remind us please I can't stand crap like this.

Sorry Jimmy but you know I am dead ass right now if anything happens to anyone else I will kill the sorry prick that started this. Before I forget we have another guy helping us. Who is it? its Kevin isn't it. How do you know that? Well I'm sorry but I couldn't help but, listen to the conversation you and Double-D had sorry but I really could not stop my self from listening.

It's alright but for some strange reason we are all acting differently, and ED where Double-D is Oh yea I forgot to tell you guys, Double-D and Kev are going to see if the Kanker sisters are in danger. Why please say it was to protect Marie. How would you know that? How much did you listen to that conversation Sarah? No but Double-D told me that he was going out with her a month ago. Wait I am finding out after a month and you already knew about this. Why didn't he tell me this a month ago? He said he wanted to tell you first but he knew that since Eddy was around he would just ruin it, and decided that telling me was the best option. **James this is your conscience telling you to tell Ed and Sarah why the three of you are at double-d's house.**

Ed and Sarah shut up; this isn't the time to talk about this can this wait till we find out more info on who killed Rolf. So what's the plan Double-D.? Well Kevin I suggest that the two of us go to the trailer park and see if the girls need to be protected. I know you want to protect your girl in all but I just can't go there.

Why? Lee scares me more than needles and, we can't let Eddy go back to your house. You're right, he might not only destroy my house but he might try to scam the guys out of their money. I know so I will go back with Eddy and keep an eye on him, don't worry Double-D me and Ed will make sure nothing goes wrong at your house.

When this is over I think we should treat the guys to a party, you cool with that. Hell yea and I will pay for it all don't worry about a thing it will be to celebrate not only Rolf but the bond that we made that can't be broken up. Alright so we can finish planning this when we find the killer and for now lets concentrate on who killed Rolf. Sounds like a plan anything you need before I leave. Yea Kevin, Ed will expect me to be there with you when you go to my house, so can you please tell him my reasons for going alone.

You got it Double-D. Damn ten minutes have passed by what is taking him so long.

Sarah: Look there goes Eddy and Kevin but where is Double-D. Kevin where the hell is Double-D you were suppose to be with him. I know you are mad right now but Double-D had to go protect the girls on his own. He told me not to be mad at his decision, I was reluctant to leave him but he has to do this for him self. What if he is in grave danger?

Don't worry about that, Double-D is with the Kankers and they will protect him, so chill alright we both know that Double-D can protect him self just fine. Alright I will let him do this but call him on his cell and tell him if he isn't back in an hour I'm going to go to the trailer park and come get him no matter what.

Ok one second please. (On the phone) Edd you have to be back here in an hour or me and Ed will come after you, don't take a long time. By the way be safe man, we can't handle another person killed in the same night you know that already. You told him

Yea I texted him what you just told me and we got to give him some time but once that hour is gone we are going to go look for him. Hell yea we are, don't worry I'm sure he will be safe.

Edd don't worry ,he will be safe. **(To him self) I hope he is safe I can't handle this very well and he is keeping his emotions in so well. Damn I wish I was like him sometimes maybe after we have that party we should hang out or something like that.**


	5. Chapter 5

Well I am finally at the trailer park. I should text Marie that I came over for a visit. Wait I have a text from Kevin. I wonder how our boyfriends are doing. I hope they are thinking about us. You guys I need some fresh air. For god sakes you always say that, now where are you going? Lee Marie and I never get an answer when you leave our home so, Marie owes you nothing.

Relax and think about who you are talking to, now where the hell are you going? Well if you have to know, I'm going over to see my man alright. That's more like it, if you see Eddy tell him I said hi. Alright I will, even though he hates you. (Saying that as quiet as she could) What did you say? Oh nothing.

That's what I thought you said. Finally I can have some time to my self. I wonder if I should call Edd. Wait, is that who I think it is, Marie! Edd what are you doing over here? I came here to tell you that someone killed Rolf and, he might be after you guys. Wait right there I'll get my sisters. Lee, May! Get out of here; we're in grave danger get the hell out of there if you want to live.

What the hell is this all about? Someone has killed Rolf, and I fear that the same person that killed him would go after you guys. I came here on my own because the rest of the guys were afraid to, and Ed is protecting everyone else. So what are you acting so damn brave?

I am the only person that actually risked their life for you and, you want to know why I am acting so brave. I am acting brave because I won't be able to live with my self if I knew, someone was in grave danger and I didn't help. Excuse Lee for acting like Eddy, we are just shocked that you would risk your life for us, even though you don't like us. Wait what made you guys think that I didn't like you?

Well when we first met you guys, we didn't act like we wanted to be your friends. All that we did was plot for you guys to be our boyfriends. Well we were like 12 at the time, so we really didn't care for girls at the time. Anyways I would like to move this conversation over to my house. You herd the man, lets get the hell out of here.

Where is he? He should be hear in any minute, wait there he is. Well we are all hear, so you have no need to worry anymore Ed? Just don't scare us like that again ok. Got it, so did you guys find anything that we could use to find out who killed Rolf? Yea we actually found out who killed Rolf. Well who is it? It's Johnny 2x4

We were asking where everybody was when Rolf was killed and… That bastard wasn't home. So I decided that we would go and search for him in his house. What did you find out? We found the gun he used, but we also found something else in his house. What was it?

We found a list that had all of our names on it and, it said who Johnny would go after next. We all decided that instead of telling you, that it would be better if that ass told you instead. Look at what I have here the weakest link. By the way I know who is going to die next, and they are in this room?

Tell us you ass! Come closer Double-D the next person that I will kill is your girlfriend Marie, Edd gets a boost of energy and releases a hard punch to Johnny. Wile the little prick is knocked out Edd grabs the gun and kills Johnny.) Why the hell did you do that? He said you were next and I wouldn't' anybody kill you in a million years. Thank you, Edd you are my hero! It was nothing; I know you would do the same if I were in danger. I would attack the prick that harmed you in a millisecond.

Oh yea, I know who he is actually responsible for this. Wait, so you're telling me that Johnny isn't the only one responsible for Rolf being killed. He was just a pawn in this long chess game; I knew he couldn't do this on his own. Also I didn't need to ask him for anymore information I know who killed him who was it?

Marie go back to my house and ask Ed to come over here. No need for that I followed you guys here and left Kev in charge of your house. So you say you know who is really responsible for killing Rolf. Yes, yes I know what bastard was responsible for killing Rolf. Well who was it.

It was…


	6. Chapter 6

It was Eddy's brother. Why would he want to kill us? Maybe it's because we all ganged up on him and kicked his ass. But why would Johnny be involved in all of this. Because you ruined his plan. Plank explained as he was about to tell everybody what happened.

Wait who said that and, what is his plan? It's me plank, I can't talk to you guys like you can, so I decided I would talk through Ed's spirit. That's rad dude. Yeah rad. So what do you know about all of this. Well you see when the Ed's had that scam that went all wrong. He wanted to beat the living crap out of you. I tried to talk him away from his plan but he wouldn't listen to me.

Yea, but we all apologized for that and made a truce. Plank you were there to witness it all. I know but that dumbass, took the truce only so he could plot to kill you all. That's where Eddy's brother comes in all of this. What do you mean?

Well my little entrepreneur, since you loved to boast about how awesome he was, he decided he would be the one to carryout the plan, but something was off about Eddy's brother and again I tried to talk him out of it. So that dumbass went to your brother thinking he could kill us all.

But what am I suppose to do now, he will surely kill me first. Correction boyfriend, he will kill us first. You see after you guys left we kicked his ass in the trailer park he lived in, and told him something important to this tragedy. What was it?

Well I kind of didn't leave with the rest of you guys, I over heard the kankers saying that if he was going to get his revenge. He would have to go through the kankers first. That's right and we mean that so we will kick his ass again and this time he will never show his face in Peach Creek again. I want to help you guys out. Why?

Because, I know Eddy boasted about all the talk about his brother just to impress me. We may have liked you when we were 12, but it was to scare off Kevin, and were sorry about that. If you forgot we already discussed this five years ago. Damn you Eddy can't let me be right in this at all can you. I barely have any lines in this.

That sounds like a personal problem to me, and if you guys are done with this entire BS I would like to continue thank you. Precede plank. Thank you Edd, so where was I oh yea last night Johnny called Eddy's brother and told him that tonight he would kill Rolf. Now Eddy's brother is coming here tomorrow morning to finish the rest of you guys.

Ok you herd the man or plank; if you guys want to live then we will all go to Eddy's house. Why if you ask me your house looks pretty good to me. Exactly he wouldn't expect for all of us to go somewhere else after we herd this information. So I propose that if we go to your house we can devise a plan that will finish him off. Alright but lets make this quick.

**(Ok so the guys devise a plan that will finally get Eddy's brother down for sure so. They use Nazz as the bait just like when they thought there was an alien invasion. Anyways I don't want to get all into the plan but, Eddy's brother arrives back to Peach Creek seeking his revenge. That dumb ass starts looking everywhere in his house. He tries to find the crew but can't till he looks in his room. Ed, Eddy, Kevin and Double D all attack him and pin him down. Sarah and the Kankers beat he crap out of him and Jimmy out of nowhere body slams his ass to the point he blacks out. Now his brother has woken up and has some explaining to do.)**

Yes finally some we plan out goes right, but now we have some questions for this ass. Ok you got me what the hell do you want. We want to know how it feels to get your ass kicked twice. you want to know how it feels don't you. Well you twerp it sucks, ever since you guys beat me up everyone in that damn carnival never took me seriously.

Eddy: Oh serves you right, and by the way if you wanted to beat us up so bad why didn't you just do that as we left. Or were you getting your ass kicked from the kankers. Enough of that eddy so as we said to go through them you have to go threw us first. Hell no, I am not going threw that again. So I decided that I would just kick their asses and not yours.

Wrong you ass, you will kick ass alright but in jail. You see we called the cops and they are waiting for you. They are surrounded all of this house and if you try to run they will taze your ass. Don't worry our dad won't hurt you that much; he will just shock you to oblivion.

(**Ok**** so they caught the prick and he is going to jail. I know this ending sucks but I am going to give you guys some useful information.)**

Nobody really knows their ages so since this is set five years after Big Picture Show (If you haven't seen it you need to, it's really good.)And I decided I would just give them ages that suited them well.

Ed Edd N Eddy and Kevin are all 17

Rolf died at the tender age of 18

Sarah and Jimmy are 15

Johnny died finally at the age of16

May and Marie are also 17 and Lee is 18

I know I said they will have a party but I decided that I should embark on another adventure and work on finishing other stories.

There will be a part 2 to this and Rolf will be involved and so will Plank

Johnny is not exactly dead but one Edd finds this out he knocks him out again and kills him with the gun and makes sure he is dead.

Edd and Marie tell everybody their secret and this will be major in the sequel and I will decide if the rest of the guys need a girlfriend.

Also before I forget they have a memorial service for Rolf and give their final words this will be revealed in my other story called Eddy's Downfall which I am currently working on.

If you have any ideas to how I can change it I will look to add your suggestions to adding it in the sequel. Also this will be mentioned in my crossover.


End file.
